Gwiazdka w Obozie Herosów
by RavenZuza
Summary: Uwagam spoilery do Krwi Olimpu. Percy i reszta dostają przepowiednie, według której muszą wyruszyć do Laponii uratować Gwiazdkę, Mikołaja i pewnego zaginionego przed miesiącami chochlikowatego herosa. Mnóstwo przygód, momentami dość słodko, momentami smiesznie, więc ENJOY!


PERCY

Wiecie co? Życie jest do kitu… Mieliście kiedyś tak, że wreszcie wyszliście na prostą po ciężkich kłopotach a tu nagle świat znów wywrócił się do góry nogami? No cóż… ja tak mam ciągle. Aczemu? Bo jestem HEROSEM! A wszystko zaczęło się na dwa dni przed Gwiazdką…

To ostatni rok, który z Annabeth spędzamy w Obozie Herosów, przed wyjazdem do Nowego Rzymu na studia. Ja i studia – wyobrażacie to sobie? Co więcej dowiedziałem się, że na uniwerku w Rzymie nie otwierają kierunku Surfowanie… No cóż, coś się jeszcze wymyśli. No ale skoro udało nam się poprawić stosunki z Obozem Jupiter, to zaprosiliśmy ich do siebie na Gwiazdkę. Brzmi dziwnie, co nie? Cały obóz – kilkaset ludzi. Mieli wpaść Frank i Hazel, Jason miał przerwać na chwilę swoje podróżowanie między obozami i spędzić kilka dni w spokoju, wpaść miała także Reyna, Dakota, Gwen i Oktawian, którego wyłowiliśmy półżywego z morza kilka godzin po pokonaniu Gai. Niestety, nie znaleźliśmy Leo, co nadal nas gryzie. Udało mi się zamienić parę słów z ojcem i gdy zapytałem o tą przysięgę z Calypso, odpowiedział, że ktoś się tym zajął, więc Leo pewnie żyje, ale gdzie jest i co robi, tego nie wiemy.

Miesiące mijały spokojnie, aż do przyjazdu grupy z Obozu Jupiter. Przygotowania świąteczne szły dość dobrze – wszędzie wieszaliśmy girlandy, wieńce adwentowe i rozstawialiśmy choinki. Bracia Hood omal nie podpalili sosny Thalii, przez co tydzień musieli zmywać naczynia razem z harpiami. Goście włączyli się w nasze przygotowania – wszędzie wisiały bombki z symbolami SPQR i CHB. Idylla trwała przez pierwsze dwa dni – aż do dnia przed Gwiazdką. Tak nawiasem dziwne, że greccy i rzymscy herosi obchodzą święto katolickie, jednak Annabeth wyjaśniła mi, że 25 grudnia to także dzień urodzin Dionizosa. No cóż, obchodzenie urodzin Pana D. nie brzmi zbyt zachęcająco, ale otoczka związana z tradycyjnymi rodzinnymi świętami zadziałała i wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Ale dzień przed Gwiazdką, przy poranku stało się coś, co doprowadziło Oktawiana prawie do płaczu, a kilkoro herosów do załamania nerwowego.

Każdy usiadł przy swoim stole(rozstawiliśmy stoły dla każdej kohorty, aby uniknąć dodawania stołu dla każdego z rzymskich bogów z osobna) i po złożeniu tradycyjnej ofiary dla bogów każdy zaczął jeść. Wtedy wpadła Rachel.

-Przepraszam za spóźnienie – zaśmiała się i usiadła obok dzieci Apolla, gdzie na ogół zajmowała miejsce.

Wtedy jednak okazało się, że nie ma tak pięknie. Zielony dym wypłynął z jej ust i odezwała się dziwnym, jakby odległym głosem:

Zaginiony heros do domu powróci

Lecz niejednego czyn jego zasmuci

Przyjaciele wierni chętnie mu pomogą

I swymi darami sprawić radość mogą

Gołąb, orzeł i sowa, i ten co końmi włada

Udać się tam muszą, sprawę tę wybadać.

Do Laponii ruszą, a tymczasem inni

Dzieci śmierci boga i wojny też dzieci

Muszą czyn dokończyć, by dać radość waszeci

Zakasłała a dym się rozwiał. Cisza, która właśnie nastała była idealna, słychać było tylko ciche trzaskanie ognia w palenisku i szum wiatru.

No to mamy problem…

Leo

Moje życie było jak w bajce – piękna dziewczyna, naprawiony smok i wolność. Niestety, wolność ma też wady – ciągłe walki z potworami, cała masa niespodzianek i czeste podróże. Prawdę mówiąc – zabłądziliśmy. Astrolabium zaprowadziło mnie na Ogyggię, jednak droga powrotna była trudniejsza – lecieliśmy nad jakimś oceanem i końca nie było widać. Czasem zatrzymywaliśmy się na jakichś wyspach, ale nie zawsze był to dobry pomysł – raz natrafiliśmy na prawie ślepego cyklopa z mięsożernymi owcami, innym razem na ruiny domu odnowy biologicznej, pełnego śladów po zniszczeniu, jakiego dokonali jacyś piraci. Calypso rozglądała się wokół, jakby patrzyła na coś, co było przedtem, albo może będzie potem(nie wiem jak ona to robi, ale to jest całkowicie urocze) i lekki uśmiech rozpromienił jej twarz.

A ja tymczasem próbowałem naprawić Festusa, który zacinał się momentami – nie wiedziałem czemu. I tak szło mi to lepiej, niż rozmowa z Calypso – ojciec miał rację, z ludźmi ciężej się obchodzić niż z maszynami. Czasem się kłóciliśmy, czasem żartowaliśmy(boski Leo Valdez każdego rozbawi, co nie?), ale też snuliśmy plany na przyszłość. Calypso zachwycała się prawie wszystkim co nowoczesne. No i podróżowaliśmy a nasza tułaczka była prawie równie emocjonująca co ta Odyseusza. Chociaż może nie powinienem tego mówić przy Calypso – to może być drażliwy temat. Tak samo jak Percy – ale nie rozwódźmy się nad tym. Dość, że zacinający się Festus zmusił nas do lądowania na jakiejś plaży, zasypanej śniegiem. Calypso była tylko w cienkim podkoszulku i jeansach, więc reperując Festusa zrobiłem z siebie żywe ognisko – Leo Valdez ogrzeje każdego! – powinienem to zapisać jako moje motto. Kiedy tak Chione znęcała się nad nami dmąc chłodem prosto w nas zbliżył się do nas jakiś dziadek. Troszkę przypominał mi mojego Abuelo, którego pamiętam słabo z młodości – od razu poczułem się jak w domu – bezpiecznej przystani, w której jest bezpiecznie i miło. Calypso uśmiechnęła się, mimo, ze jeszcze przed chwilą wrzeszczała na mnie, ze spalę koszulkę którą mi uszyła(kolejną) i, że zaciągnąłem ją bogowie jedni wiedzą gdzie i że widzi śnieg po raz pierwszy w życiu. Teraz jednak wyglądała jak rozleniwiona kotka. Dziadek uśmiechnął się do nas a ja poczułem zapach świerkowych igieł, świeczek płonących wokół i pomarańczy.

-Leo Valdezie, czy byłeś grzeczny w tym roku? – spytał mnie dziadek.

-Skąd znasz moje imie? – spytałem ciekawy – A Leo Valdez zawsze jest grzeczny!

-Musicie mi pomóc. Jestem Mikołajem, ale straciłem moje sanie. Musicie mi pomóc je naprawić i rozdawać prezenty, inaczej nie będzie świąt!

Najpierw byłem w szoku - minęło już tyle czasu, że już są święta? Inni muszą się zapewnie zamartwiać, czy żyję. Albo już położyli na mnie krzyżyk. Ale to mniejszy problem. Ten Mikołaja był ważniejszy.

No tak. Skądś wiedziałem, że boskie umiejętności mechanika Valdeza będą potrzebne.

PIPER

Siedzieliśmy przy stołach do bilarda z Wielkim Domu. Zebrali się prawie wszyscy herosi. Reyna starała się nie komentować, jednak widać było, że zdziwiła się sposobem w jaki obradujemy. No ale cóż, to właśnie Grecy – omawiający kolejny kataklizm wcinając paluszki i grając w gry na play-station. W tle leciały ulubione piosenki Cheirona. Bracia Hood ukradli Oktawianowi jego nóż do ofiar, przez co gonił ich dookoła stołu, jednak kilka słów Annabeth ich uspokoiło. Rachel siedziała na jednym ze stołów, klepiąc się nerwowo szczotką w udo, a Ella siedziała obok niej. Tyson stał obok niej i bawił się jakimiś małymi elementami, co przypominało trochę Leo. Znów zrobiło mi się smutno – Leo był dla mnie jak brat i chociaż wiemy, ze żyje, to nie wiemy co się z nim dzieje i czemu milczy. Jason wyczuł, że znów mam ponure myśli, bo objął mnie ramieniem i uśmiechnął się.

Cheiron podjechał na swoim wózku inwalidzkim na środek pomieszczenia:

- Przeanalizujmy przepowiednię…

Percy westchnął i przygarnął Annabeth bliżej siebie:

- Miałem nadzieję, że już nie będzie przepowiedni. Skoro Apollo jest uziemiony na Olimpie…

- … chociaż nie on zawinił – Will spojrzał na Oktawiana, lecz Nico, który stał obok niego szturchnął go łokciem.

- … to raczej przepowiednie są dość nie na czasie. Czy czasem Delfy nie są odcięte od świata przez Pytona?

-Tego nie wiemy – Cheiron westchnął – Wiem tylko, że mamy przepowiednie, którą musimy wypełnić. Zaginiony heros – macie jakies pomysły, kto to może być?

-Wolę przepowiednie Marsa, są mniej mętne – mruknął Percy, a Frank mrugnął do niego.

-Może.. Leo? – Jason wyraźnie się wahał – w sumie jest zaginiony i nie wiemy co się z nim dzieje…

-Niejednego czyn jego zasmuci… Tego nie odgadniemy – Cheiron zmarszczył brwi - To o przyjaciołach to dość jasne, chociaż te dary… Gołąb, orzeł, sowa i ten co końmi włada… To wyraźnie mowa o Piper, Jasonie, Annabeth i Percy'm.

Skrzywiłam się. W głębi duszy wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że chodzi o nas, ale stwierdzenie tego wprost jakoś nas zniechęciło. Może mieliśmy o kilka misji za dużo na koncie?

-Dzieci śmierci boga i wojny dzieci – Cheiron kontynuował – o kogo może tu chodzić?

Rachel odezwała się:

Wydaje mi się, że tu chodzi o dwoje herosów od boga śmierci i dwoje od boga wojny – zawahała się – i czuje, że w każdej parze musi być jeden Grek i jeden Rzymianin…

-Co dawałoby Franka, Nico, Hazel i… Clarisse? – Percy myślał głośno

-Myślę, że tak. Więc zdaje się trzeba utworzyć dwie grupy. Jedna to Percy, ja, Annabeth i Piper, druga grupa to Hazel, Nico, Clarisse i Frank – Jason podsumował słowa Cheirona – I wyruszamy do Laponii, gdzie prawdopodobnie obie grupy dostaną inne zadania. Gdzie w ogóle jest Laponia?

-W północnej Europie. Górna część półwyspu Skandynawskiego. Obejmuje półwysep Kolski w Rosji północną część Finlan….

-Skarbie, już wiemy gdzie – Percy położył jej palec na ustach, po czym uśmiechnął się – Ja wiem, że musisz zrobić wykład, ale mamy mało czasu, co nie, Mądralińska?

-Nie denerwuj mnie, Glonomóżdżku – Annabeth strofowała Percy'ego, jednak miała uśmiech na twarzy.

-Jak wyruszymy? – Clarisse odezwała się po raz pierwszy w ciągu całego spotkania

-Nie macie czasu. Jeśli tu jest mowa o świętach, to macie tylko dzisiejszy dzień, noc i jutro. Musicie wyruszyć teraz i dotrzeć tam jak najszybciej – Cheiron spojrzał na nas z powagą – A to oznacza samolot.

-Nie lecę – Percy zdecydowanie ogłosił swoje zdanie

-Czemu? – Zdziwiłam się

-Sorki, ale zestrzelony przez Zeusa nie na wiele wam się przydam!

-Nie bądź dziecinny, Jackson – Clarisse skrzywiła się

Percy spojrzał na nią i wywrócił oczami

-A więc tak umrę… No to kiedy ruszamy?

FRANK

Wiecie co? W sumie częściowo mi tego brakowało. Nie jestem dobry w byciu pretorem. Zwłaszcza, że Oktawian robi wszystko, aby mnie z tej pozycji usunąć. Ludzie mnie słuchają, ale to raczej ze względu na to, że się zmieniłem przez błogosławieństwo Marsa. No cóż, przynajmniej Hazel traktuje mnie tak samo. Jedno wiem na pewno – pośród przyjaciół czuje się wreszcie sobą. Dlatego skrycie przyjąłem tę wróżbę i kolejną misję z radością.

Argus zawiózł nas limuzyną na lotnisko, gdzie dzięki Reynie i jej telefonowi do Hylli mieliśmy już zarezerwowane miejsca w samolocie. Percy wszedł na pokład blady, ale Annabeth cały czas do niego mówiła i uspokajała go. Jason pocieszył go – „Stary, mój ojciec nie zabije nas wszystkich dlatego, ze ci kiedyś groził, że nie możesz latać! Poza tym to sytuacja wyjątkowa" ale to chyba nie pomogło. Dopiero czaromowa Piper uspokoiła go na tyle, że się odrobinę rozluźnił. Po kilku godzinach lotu wreszcie wylądowaliśmy w Laponii. I tu okazało się, że jednak nie pomyśleliśmy o dość istotnej rzeczy – zapomnieliśmy wziąć ciepłej odzieży. W cienkich kurtkach trzęśliśmy się z zimna. Okazało się jednak, że Reyna o to zadbała – Nico wyciągnął z plecaka bony na przedmioty z Amazona i w pobliskim magazynie udało nam się dostać naprawdę sporo rzeczy przydatnych na misji, chociaż Amazonki dość niechętnie patrzyły na facetów z naszej grupy. Na szczęście Hazel udało się jakoś z nimi dogadać. Następnie stanęliśmy na środku rynku w Kautokeino(Norwegia) i nas zastopowało. Nie mieliśmy zielonego pojęcia co dalej robić. Wskazówki były dość mętne. Percy wynajął minibusa, bo okazało się, że skoro w wakacje skończył 18 lat, może już jako jedyny prowadzić. W końcu ruszyliśmy na północ, przekonani, że im bardziej w stronę bieguna, tym większa szansa na odnalezienie czegoś. I mieliśmy rację – trafiliśmy na grupę Harpii, nie tak pokojowo nastawionych jak Ella. Po pokonaniu ich wydobyliśmy informację, że potwory wszelkiej maści… oblegają dom świętego Mikołaja. No tylko tego nam brakowało.

Wyruszyliśmy w kierunku Drøbak – siedziby dziadka z brodą i czapeczką z pomponem. Greccy i Rzymscy herosi wyruszają ratować Santa Clausa.

LEO

Znacie jakiś dobry sposób na rozdwojenie się? Bo wiecie… mam problem. A nawet kilka. Razem z Calypso trafiliśmy do siedziby św. Mikołaja. I tu nastąpiła seria kataklizmów:

Po pierwsze – zniszczone sanie. Jak tylko zobaczyłem te uszkodzenia, to pomyślałem, że trudno byłoby zdążyć je naprawić przed Wielkanocą, a co dopiero na jutro!

-Coś ty z nimi robił? Wyścigi Mikołajów? Czy renifery miały okres bojowy i się pozabijały nawzajem?!

-Moja żona powoziła – mruknął tylko Mikołaj.

Po drugie – Wokół całej siedziby zbierały się potwory. Minotaur, Cyklopi, Empuzy, Lajstrygonowie, a nawet hydra. No i jak sam mam je pokonać? Calypso pomagała mi w pracy nad naprawą sań, ale jednak sama nie naprawi tych uszkodzeń, a jeśli nie pomogę pokonywac potworów, sanie nie będą potrzebne, bo wszyscy zginiemy. No i prezenty – całe góry prezentów leżały na stosie tylko trzeba je było porozwozić. Jutro. Bo jak nie, to wszystko odwróci się do góry nogami.

Ogólnie? Czułem się jak w kiczowatej komedii świątecznej. Leonie Valdez – twój poziom drastycznie spadł.

Naprawiałem sanie i jednocześnie zastanawiałem się, jak pokonać potwory. W końcu wpadłem na pewien pomysł. A właściwie na to, jak poradzić się kogoś, a ten ktoś może będzie miał pomysł. Tak, boski Leo szuka inspiracji u innych…

-Abuelo? – zwróciłem się Mikołaja – Masz może złotą drachmę?

-A byłeś grzeczny?

-Jestem teraz grzeczny. Poza tym ratuję ci skórę, więc mógłbyś pomóc.

Mikołaj zaklaskał dwukrotnie w dłonie i podbiegł do nas… mały ja? Calypso aż przestała pracować:

-On wygląda jak ty! Też ciemne kręcone włosy, chochlikowata twarz i szpiczaste uszka! Tylko jest mały(miał może pół metra wzrostu) i ubrany jak krasnal!

-Jestem elfem – burknęła moja jakże niedoskonała kopia, patrząc na Calypso spode łba

-Przynieś mi złotą drachmę – rozkazał święty Mikołaj elfowi i już po chwili miałem to czego chciałem. Wyszedłem na balkon i ułamałem jeden z sopli. Wróciwszy do środka zbliżyłem się do lampki i jak w pryzmacie – przez sopel lodu rozszczepiłem wiązkę światła w tęczę.

-O Iris, przyjmij moją ofiarę i połącz boskiego Valdeza z Jasonem Grace…

JASON

Siedziałem z przodu minibusa, którego wynajęliśmy od Amazonek. Prowadził Percy, czego się obawiałem, znając jego lekko zbzikowany charakter, jednak okazało się, że jedzie szybko, ale bezpiecznie. Annabeth siedziała obok niego i tylko zerkała co chwilę na jego twarz, jakby sprawdzała czy nadal tam jest. Szczerze? Podziwiałem ich. Po tym co musieli przeżyć w Tartarze, jak omal nie zostali złożeni w ofierze dla Gai naprawdę, nie wiem czy ja bym coś takiego wytrzymał. A oni zachowują się jak gdyby nigdy nic, tylko czasem upewniają się, że ta druga osoba nadal jest obok. Odruchowo zerknąłem przez ramię, szukając wzrokiem Piper. Siedziała ona między Clarisse a Hazel i Frankiem, aby w razie kłótni(co w przypadku Clarisse trudne nie było) móc zainterweniować. Nico siedział wpatrzony w okno, ale w przeciwieństwie do tego ponurego Nicka sprzed kilku miesięcy ten był lekko uśmiechnięty. I nawet nie miał czarnej koszulki! Była szara, ale to zawsze jakiś postęp, co nie? Zaprzyjaźnił się z Willem(a może i coś więcej, ale to nie moja sprawa) i to pomogło mu otworzyć się na ludzi. Oprócz tego często rozmawiał z Reyną. Przyjaźnie, do jakich zmusiła nas Przepowiednia Siedmiorga okazały się trwałe.

Hazel opierała się o Franka, a ten obejmował ją ramieniem. Z każdym dniem wyglądali na coraz bardziej zakochanych. Clarisse natomiast wbrew obawom Piper siedziała cicho i patrzyła przez okno.

W tej chwili znów spojrzałem na drogę a przede mną pojawił się nagle obraz. Percy'emu drgnęła kierownica w rękach, jednak nie stracił panowania nad pojazdem. Migocząc tęczowo patrzył na mnie… Leo Valdez!

-Stary, potrzebuję pomocy.

-No wiesz co? Odzywasz się po miesiącach, podczas których martwiliśmy się o ciebie, a ty teraz dzwonisz tylko po to, aby prosić o pomoc?

-Sorki, nie miałem kasy na Iryfon, dopiero teraz zdobyłem drachmę – Leo uśmiechnął się krzywo – Poza tym gdzie „O boski Leo, ty żyjesz!" albo „Wspaniały, genialny mechanik, niepokonany kapitan i cudowny przyjaciel jednak nie wysadził się całkowicie w powietrze, tylko przeżył!", co? A gdzie…

-Zaraz ci się czas skończy – Jason uśmiechnał się – I tęskniliśmy za tobą. A wiedzieliśmy, że żyjesz od kilku miesięcy…

-No cóż, zabłądziłem. Nawet boskiemu Valdezowi. A teraz słuchaj uważnie. Jestem w Laponii. Na chacie u dziadka z brodą i prezentami. Otoczeni przez potwory a ja nie mam jak ich powybijać, bo muszę reperować zniszczone sanie Abuelo. Doradź mi, jak mam się rozdwoić? Ewentualnie załatw mi jakąś pomoc, czy coś, bo inaczej świąt nie będzie i wszyscy dostaniemy pod choinkę rózgi i pluszami z Gają.

-Dlaczego z Gają?

-A dlaczego nie?

-Dobra, Laponia, Pólnocna Norwegia, siedziba Mikołaja. Coś załatwię.

-Dzięki, stary, wiedziałem, ze mogę na cie….

Obraz rozmył się a w strzępach tęczy rozległ się głos „Sorki, ale i tak wam przeciągnęłam rozmowę i oddałam własne darmowe minuty. No ale sami rozumiecie… A tak w ogóle, to co u was słychać? Syn Neptuna wydobrzał? Bezglutenowe ciasteczka i napar z kiełków pomogły?"

Percy zachichotał:

-Tak, Runo, pomogły, dziękuję. I pozdrów Iris!

„Nie ma sprawy. A własnie, podobno zgubiłeś torbę od nas. Iris sama specjalnie uszyła dla ciebie nową! Jest tęczowa i ma napis: _"

Percy wzdrygnął się:

-Dziękuję Runo, ale mam już torbę. Ale naprawdę miło, ze o mnie pomyślałyście!

„Nie ma sprawy, oj, mamy klienta, pa pa!"

Resztki tęczy zniknęły.

CLARISSE

Jestem rozdarta, czego nie cierpię. Szlag by to trafił… Jestem na misji – to dobrze. Na tej misji są osoby silniejsze ode mnie – niedobrze. Mam szansę się pokazać – to dobrze. Jestem daleko od Chrisa – niedobrze. Mamy pomóc Leo – to dobrze. Podróżuję z Rzymianami – niedobrze. Znaczy do większości z nich nic nie mam, ale ten gnojek Oktawian… Obrażał moich przyjaciół, chciał nas zabić, a nie został ukarany! Za każdym razem jak się o to wkurzam dom Crissa on zwraca mi uwagę, że ja chciałam zabić ich. Ja mówię, że to całkiem co innego, że to oni zaczęli, na co on tylko pyta „I co z tego?" i brakuje mi argumentów. I jeszcze Jackson. W sumie przed misją siedmiorga nawiązaliśmy nić porozumienia, ale teraz czuje się, jakby ta nić pękła. On za wiele przeżył, abym mogła to zrozumieć. Niby nic się nie zmieniło, ale jakoś nie mogę znaleźć z nim kontaktu. To troszkę irytujące.

No ale cóż. Wyruszam na misję! Znów będę walczyć i skopię tyłki potworom! W tym jestem dobra!

-Czemu nie powiedziałeś Leo, że już jesteśmy w drodze? – Percy spytał Jasona, a ja nachyliłam się ku nim, bo też byłam tego ciekawa.

-Zrobimy mu niespodziankę – Jason uśmiechnął się – Myślicie, ze się ucieszy?

-No na pewno – Percy uśmiechnął się – przecież jedziemy mu pomóc i wieziemy najgorszą broń przeciw potworom!

-Czyli co? – zaciekawił się Nico

-Clarisse! – Percy wyszczerzył zęby – Ona jedna mogłaby pokonać wszystkie te potwory, które otaczają dziadzię Mroza.

-Zamknij się, Jackson! – warknęłam, ale byłam szczęsliwa. Może jednak myliłam się co do utraty kontaktu z Percym – Bo pokonam ciebie!

-Chciałabyś!

Przekomarzaliśmy się całą drogę, chociaż wszyscy uważali, że się kłócimy i zaraz pozabijamy.

W końcu podjechaliśmy w okolicę dworu Mikołaja. Wyszliśmy z busa i ruszyliśmy w stronę zamku, który stał w gęstym lesie nieopodal. Gdy już byliśmy niedaleko zdołaliśmy zobaczyć całą masę potworów otaczających siedzibę roznosiciela prezentów.

-Clarisse? –szepnął Percy

-Czego, Jackson…

-Kto pokona więcej potworów? –wyszczerzył do mnie kpiąco zęby.

-Chcesz konkursu? Nie ma sprawy – uśmiechnęłam się, a Annabeth tylko wywróciła oczami – ZA ARESA!

Ryknęłam i rzuciłam się w wir walki, ledwo zauważając, że reszta drużyny pobiegła za mną.

HAZEL

Gwizdnęłam i nagle obok mnie pojawił się Arion – najszybszy koń na świecie. Dosiadłam go i wyciągnęłam swój miecz kawaleryjski. Zaczęłam siec potwory wokół siebie tak samo jak inni. Frank zmieniał się ciągle w inne zwierzęta – to jako słoń rozdeptywał je, to jako lew rozrywał zębami, to jako fretka rozgonił bazyliszki. Ogólnie pokonywał wszystkie wokół siebie. Zdecydowanie pasował na pretora. Wiem, jak Oktawian podkopywał jego pewność siebie, lecz on naprawdę był dobry w tym co robił! Jason siekł mieczem wokół, Annabeth i Piper walczyły sztyletami, a w wypadku tej drugiej także rogiem obfitości. Percy i Clarisse co chwilę wykrzykiwali do siebie ile potworów już zabili. Nico wyciągnął swój miecz i również siekł wokół, a ziemia dookoła pękała i uwalniała walczące po naszej stronie szkielety. Po kilku minutach spora część potworów była martwa, a reszta cofnęła się pod naszym naporem.

-Do środka! – krzyknął Jason a wszyscy posłuchali go.

Wparowaliśmy do siedziby Santa Clausa. Leo podniósł głowę znad drewnianych szczątków i gdy nas ujrzał śrubokręt wypadł mu z rąk.

-Nie wierze! Osobiście tu przylecieliście? Kiedy to zdążyliście zrobić?!

-Jak dzwoniłeś byliśmy już w drodze, cieszysz się? – Jason uśmiechnął się do niego

Leo podskoczył z radości, omal nie upuszczając z drugiej ręki młotka sobie na stopę:

-Ha! Wiedziałem, ze jestem tak boski, ze nie wytrzymacie z tęsknoty i sami przyjedziecie!

Zsiadłam z Ariona.

-Później się będziemy witać. Teraz mamy święta do uratowania!

ANNABETH

Tak jak wszyscy uściskałam Leo, który był bardziej wzruszony, niż chciał przyznać. Widać było, jak mu się oczy zaszkliły. Następnie przywitałam się z Calypso. Przy „przyjacielskim uścisku" wymieniłyśmy spojrzenia i już wiedziałyśmy na czym stoimy – ona nie tyka Percy'ego, ja nie tykam Leo. Chwilę później Percy przeprosił ją, że nie dopilnował aby bogowie spełnili swoją obietnicę, a Calypso miłosiernie mu wybaczyła. No cóż, skoro ona ma Leo, a ja Percy'ego, chyba nie powinnyśmy być sobie wrogie.

-Dobra, mamy kilka spraw do załatwienia – Leo podjął najważniejszy temat – Musimy odeprzeć atak do końca, teraz oni się tylko wycofali, ale wrócą. Musimy też rozwieść prezenty, bo za niedługo zaczynają się święta w innych strefach czasowych. Oprócz tego ja musze dokończyć naprawę sań – wskazał na szczątki desek leżące na podłodze.

-A więc o tym mówiła przepowiednia, gdy okazało się, że musimy się rozdzielić – mruknął Nico – Gołąb, orzeł, sowa i ten co włada końmi mają pomóc Leo, a dzieci boga wojny i dzieci boga śmierci muszą dokończyć czyn, czyli rozdawanie prezentów, aby uradować innych.

-Dlaczego my mamy rozwozić prezenty, jak ci będą walczyć? – zirytowała się Clarisse

-Z dwóch powodów – powiedział Percy uśmiechając się kpiąco(bogowie, jak ja to w nim kochałam) – po pierwsze, dlatego, że tak mówi przepowiednia. Po drugie dlatego, że jesteśmy lepsi niż ty – pokonałem o dwa potwory więcej!

-Tylko dwa! Ale to dlatego, ze ode mnie uciekały!

-Taka jesteś brzydka?

-STRASZNA, JACKSON! Nie denerwuj mnie!

-Uspokójcie się – przerwałam im – Myślicie, że to rozdawanie prezentów to takie łatwe? Musicie się przedrzeć przez potwory wokół a potem ochronić prezenty w czasie ich rozdawania. Poza tym musicie mieć jakiś transport…

-Mogą polecieć na Festusie – mruknął Leo

-Albo pojechac na Arionie – dodała Hazel

-Rozdzielcie się – powiedziałam – Frank i Hazel na Arionie, Nico i Clarisse na Festusie. My zostaniemy walczyć z potworami tutaj.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Przygotowaliśmy się do wybiegnięcia z posiadłości pana Mikołaja, który nawet się z nami nie przywitał, bo pomagał załadować prezenty na Festusa i Ariona.

-Uważaj na siebie, Mądralińska – Percy spojrzał mi prosto w oczy

-I ty też, Glonomóżdżku!

Razem z Jasonem i Piper wybiegliśmy wrzeszcząc hasła bojowe i ściągając uwagę potworów na siebie, a po chwili z przejścia wybiegł najpierw Arion z Hazel i Frankiem na grzbiecie, a później Festus, który wzbił się w powietrze.

-Jak się nim kieruuujeeeeeeee! – wrzask Clarisse rozerwał powietrze

NICO

-Clarisse, uspokój się! – odezwałem się dość surowym tonem, ale podziałało.

-Jak kierować tym złomem!?

Za wszelką cenę próbowała jakos zapanować nad Festusem.

-Zostaw go w spokoju. Jest włączony w tryb automatyczny, da sobie radę sam.

Clarisse wreszcie posłuchała i przestała bić smoka pięścią po głowie.

-Jak mamy rozdać te prezenty? Włamywać się do domów?

-Może wrzucać przez komin? Inaczej nie zdążymy… - mruknąłem

-Jak ten komin będzie połączony z kominkiem, w którym płonie ogień to dzieci się raczej nie ucieszą.

Wbrew próbom zachowania powagi uśmiechnąłem się. Clarisse jak chciała potrafiła naprawdę być dobrą towarzyszką rozmów. O ile nie próbowała cię zabić. Wcześniej nie zwracałem nawet uwagi na próby nawiązania rozmowy ze mną przez innych, dopiero Will łopatologicznie wytłumaczył mi, ze nie wszyscy są przeciwko mnie. Jego też nie chciałem słuchać, jednak nie zostawił mi wyboru. Dwa tygodnie słuchałem jego przeprosin, ilekroć widział moją rękę na temblaku. Wykręcił mi ją, gdy chciałem odejść nie słuchając go. Złamany bark, ironicznie, otworzył mi oczy. Zauważyłem, ze rzeczywiście są osoby, którym na mnie zależy. Reyna co jakiś czas dzwoniła, za pomocą Iryfonu, Hedge wpadał pochwalić się dzieckiem, Will co chwilę próbował mnie rozśmieszyć, nawet Percy, po kilku tygodniach dość ograniczonych kontaktów znów zrobił się dobrym kumplem. Wiedziałem, ze wyznanie mu miłości to dobry pomysł, który oczyści atmosferę. Chociaż przez pierwsze dwa dni myślałem, ze Annabeth zabije mnie wzrokiem. Ale potem jej przeszło. Jason zawsze wyciągał mnie na rozmowę ilekroć przebywał w Obozie Herosów. Nawet Clarisse na swój sposób okazywała mi przyjaźn, choć teraz boję się stać plecami do niej. Poklepywanie przyjacielskie w plecy mnie denerwuje, jeśli klepią normalne osoby. Natomiast jak klepie mnie Clarisse to mnie przeraża. Nigdy nie miałem tylu siniaków, niż od czasu gdy zaczęła mi okazywać dowody przyjaźni. Ogólnie, nagle zobaczyłem, ile jest wokół osób, którym na mnie zależy. Było to… miłe.

-Zbliżamy się – Clarisse wyrwała mnie z rozmyślań.

Festus ustabilizował lot i zbliżył się do dachu. Magicznie, z jednego z worków umieszczonych na jego plecach wyleciały prezenty i przeleciały w postaci mgiełki przez ścianę, materializując się pod choinką w środku. No, to by było na tyle z problemem wrzucania prezentów przez komin.

-Gdzie teraz? – zapytałem

Clarisse spojrzała na kark Festusa, gdzie Leo zamontował coś w rodzaju prezentowego GPS'a.

-To niedaleko, lećmy już.

CALYPSO

Pomagałam Leo jak mogłam. Ze swojego paska wyciągał coraz to nowe narzędzia. Jego palce, brudne w smarze błyskawicznie łączyły kolejne elementy. Naprawialiśmy sanie tak szybko, jak tylko się dało. Clarisse, Nico, Hazel i Frank nie zdołają rozwieść wszystkich prezentów. Musimy się pospieszyć.

Spotkanie z Percym sprawiło, ze nie wiedziałam co mam myśleć. Kochałam go, jak był na Ogyggi, lecz czy kocham go nadal? Częściowo tak, jednak nie do końca. Pokochałam go, bo takie było moje przekleństwo. Czar, który trzymał mnie na uwięzi. Jednak miłość do Leo była inna. Nie powstała za pomocą zaklęcia, lecz naturalnie. Nadal częściowo kochałam Percy'ego, lecz ważniejszy był dla mnie mechanik, który teraz pracował nad saniami dziwnego dziadka, którego nazywali świętym Mikołajem, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć…

Spojrzałam na Leona, nie przerywając przykręcania śrubek… Czy mi się tylko wydawało, czy unikał mojego wzroku? Jego tempo pracy minimalnie się zmniejszyło, a twarz, wiecznie uśmiechnięta wyjątkowo miała smutny wyraz.

-Co się stało? – spytałam

-Co się miało stać? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, wyjątkowo nie żartując sobie ze wszystkiego

Złapałam go za rękę, co zmusiło go do przerwania pracy:

-Przecież widzę. Leonie Valdez, niczego przede mną nie ukryjesz, przyzwyczaj się – spojrzałam mu w oczy.

Zawahał się, po czym zapytał cicho

-Kochasz go nadal?

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona

-Kogo, Percy'ego?

-Yhym

-Głuptasie – wzruszyłam się – Percy to przeszłość. Teraźniejszość to ty. Nie zamierzam rezygnować z otworzenia warsztatu i jadłodajni Leo&Calypso… Kocham ciebie

Nachyliłam się i pocałowałam go w usta. Niestety, musiałam szybko odskoczyć, bo Leo, który doznawał właśnie ogromnych emocji nie zapanował nad samozapłonem i stanął w ogniu.

-Kochanie, wiem, że niektórzy uważają mnie za czarownicę, ale palenie mnie na stosie, to dość kiepski pomysł – zaśmiałam się

-Ale za to na jakim przystojnym stosie – uśmiechnął się – W końcu wszystkie panie kochają Leo Valdeza!

Percy

Znów walczyłem. I znów. I znów. Pokonywałem potwory jeden po drugim. I tylko zastanawiałem się, ile z nich rzuci na mnie klątwy w chwili śmierci. I, że teraz doskonale wiem, jak one się czują. To nie pomagało… Ale cóż, mus to mus. Popatrzyłem wokół – Jason oczywiście radził sobie świetnie – nasz niepokonany najwspanialszy heros, który pokonał Gaję! Piper też rewelacyjnie dawała sobie radę. Annabeth siekła, dźgała i waliła mieczem od Damasena i sztyletem, który znalazła w magazynie w Obozie i była spocona, zmęczona, miała drobne otarcie na policzku, z którego spływała jej krew, była przykurzona i zachlapana posoką potworów. Krótko mówiąc cudowna.

Auu, zagapiłem się na Annabeth i mój stary znajomy Minotaur przejechał mi czubkiem rogu po ramieniu… Bolało, chociaż nie było groźne. Stary pacan… Machnąłem mieczem i już zmienił się w chmurę złotego dymu.

Wkrótce udało nam się pokonać potwory – w końcu jesteśmy najlepszymi herosami na świecie, co nie? Ach ta skromność… Wróciliśmy do środka. Tym razem Mikołaj stał przy Leo, a sanie wyglądały już na sprawne.

-Dziękuje wam. Jesteście najlepsi – wzruszył się święty – Naprawdę wam dziękuję!

-Spoko, to żaden wstyd potrzebować pomocy wspaniałego Leo Valdeza i jego kumpli – Leo uśmiechnął się, przez co prawdopodobnie wszyscy poczuliśmy się lepiej. Brakowało nam tego chochlika!

W tym momencie wlecieli najpierw Clarisse i Nico, a chwilę później Hazel z Frankiem w kieszeni, zamienionym w pająka. Annabeth tylko syknęła, a pająk spojrzał na nią i znów zmienił się w pretora Nowego Rzymu.

-Sorki, ale wolałem, aby Arion się nie zmęczył, dźwigając dwie osoby i masę prezentów- usprawiedliwił się - Tak to dźwigał przynajmniej jedną.

-Ale byłeś jadowity!

Ciebie bym przecież nie ugryzł!

-Tylko byś spróbował – zaśmiałem się i przyciągnąłem rozczulająco podenerwowaną Annabeth do siebie – To co teraz?

-Teraz jadę rozwieść resztę prezentów, a wy możecie udać się do obozu.

-Znów samolot? – jęknąłem. Naprawdę NIENAWIDZIŁEM latać…

Mikołaj zaśmiał się i machnął ręką a my w tym momencie staliśmy na środku obozu herosów – brudni, zmęczeni, zakrwawieni na 5 minut przed uroczystą kolacją gwiazdkową.

REYNA

Zjawili się na środku placu, na którym wokół rozstawiono stoły i powoli wnoszono jedzenie. Za chwilę mieliśmy złożyć uroczystą ofiarę dla bogów(szczególnie dla Bachu… pardon, Dionizosa), a ci pojawili się nagle jak Filip z konopii. Cała grupa, która wyruszyła, do tego Leo i jakaś dziewczyna, chyba ta wspominana kilkakrotnie Calypso. No i spiżowy smok i Arion.

-Trzeba się przebrać – mruknęła Annabeth

-Macie pięć minut – rozkazałam władczym tonem. Pomagałam organizować tę imprezę, więc stwierdziłam, że mam prawo ich pogonić a władczy ton zawsze działa na ludzi.

Rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony. Ale już po chwili byli tutaj znowu. Nico w swetrze w czaszki, Percy z czapką Mikołaja na głowie, Annabeth w stroju śnieżynki, tak samo jak Piper i Hazel. Frank miał rogi renifera, a Jason przebrał się za świętego Mikołaja. Nawet Clarisse zmieniła swoją bandanę, którą miała na czole na opaskę w renifery. Leo zaś przebrał się za elfa, co przyszło mu bez trudu. Calypso zaś była ubrana w pasujący strój elfki. Will, który dopiero wrócił z drugiego końca obozu jak zobaczył Nico to podszedł do niego i zaczął go obracać na wszystkie strony, dopytując, czy nic mu nie jest. Podeszłam do nich i objęłam obydwóch za ramiona

- Siadamy do stołu.

Grupowi każdego domku i centurioni kohort, razem z pretorami wstali aby w imieniu wszystkich złożyć ofiary dla bogów. Obozowe ognisko strzelało iskrami dobre kilka metrów w górę, sosna Thalii obwieszona była łańcuchami i bombkami. Jedliśmy różne potrawy – od indyka, przez pudding, aż do słodkich ciast na koniec. Potem świąteczny spokój zburzyli bracia Hood

-Prezenty! – pisnął jeden

-Byłeś niegrzeczny, nie zasługujesz – zaśmiał się drugi i zaczęli się przekomarzać.

Wtedy na środek wyszedł Cheiron

-To są niezwykłe święta. Ta magiczna atmosfera łączy nas, mimo naszych różnic. Tak jak dzieci Apolla i Marsa siedzą obok siebie, tak jak Rzymianie i Grecy śmieją się ze sobą, tak my wszyscy odnajdujemy dziś spokój i radość. Dostałem też niezwykła wiadomość. Ktoś, komu dzisiaj nasi herosi bardzo pomogli, chce się odwdzięczyć. Patrzcie tam – i wskazał na sosnę Thalii, pod którą piętrzył się stos prezentów.

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i ruszyli w stronę „choinki". A prezentów nie zabrakło dla nikogo! Percy dostał całe pudło niebieskich słodyczy, Annabeth książki o architekturze, Leo zestaw narzedzi i chyba kilka ton niebiańskiego spiżu i cesarskiego złota. Każdy dostał co chciał. Prezent dostał nawet Oktawian – stos pluszowych misiów…

Ale Oktawian dostał prezent nie tylko od Mikołaja.

Rachel stanęła na środku placu, tak blisko ognia, że cud, że się nie oparzyła. Podeszła do Oktawiana i podała mu zawiniętą w papier paczkę.

-Od Greków, prezent dla augura rzymskiego, aby zaprowadzić wśród nas pokój. Oktawian odwinął papier bez słowa i jego oczom ukazała się rekonstrukcja Ksiąg Sybillińskich według tego, co zapamiętała Ella, razem z komentarzem wyroczni, która podpowiadała szczegóły Rachel. Oktawian jąkając się podziękował i zaszył się wśród swoich misiów aby zacząc lekturę.

Potem wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać Kolendy, rozdawać drobne upominki i po prostu być ze sobą. Na zawsze zapamiętam te święta. A mały szkielecik, którego dostałam od Nico stoi na moim biurku po dziś dzień…

KONIEC


End file.
